Dear Phil
by Mickee A. Renn
Summary: Keely writes letters to Phil in a journal that he receives from her great, great grandson. -Check out Dear Phil: Second Edition, for the lastest version
1. The Journals

Disclaimer: I don't own Phil of the Future or any characters.

Phil Diffy entered one of many glass doors arranged in a long line, and proceeded through a device that resembled a metal detector. _Philip Diffy recognized. Presence granted, _a computer voice boomed over an intercom.Phil walked forward a few more steps, when he suddenly heard a loud cry. The computer stated a moment later, _Individual not recognized. Presence not granted. _

Phil turned to see a young man standing behind a transparent, light blue colored shield that had appeared in the recognizer machine. The man had been shocked when he tried to walk through, which was what had made him yelp in pain. He was holding a box just tall and wide enough to hold a stack of books.

"Sorry, sir, but this is the employee area." Phil explained. "The client areas are down the left and right halls here."

"Please, if I could only have a second of your time." The man pleaded.

"I'm sorry...but I'm not with client services. You'll have to find someone else." Phil felt bad for having to reject him, and so manipulated his tone to reflect so.

The young man hesitated for a moment, and then called out just as Phil had started walking away, "Sir, please, I need to talk to you about Keely Teslow."

Phil jerked back around. "How…do you know her?"

"Well, I never actually knew her. She's been dead for at least fifty years and I'm only twenty-one." The man laughed. "Anyways, I'm her great-great-great…something like that… grandson."

Phil immediately met him on the other side of the recognizer. "What…what is it you need to talk to me about?"

"Well, Grandma Teslow left these journals (thanks to Poisoned Princess) in her son's care. She told him to tell one of his children to pass them on to one of their children with this message: 'Give this to Phil Diffy from the year 2121.' They thought she was crazy for a couple generations, but of course, by the time travel came along, it did not seem the slightest bit strange. Anyways, my mom entrusted me to give you these journals, which were to be presented to you on your twenty-fifth birthday, that being, today." He said as he handed his box to Phil.

He dug into the package as though he had been waiting for it for months and pulled out the top journal. The lock on it was old-fashioned, but hardly sturdy. Phil was able to open it with just a fingernail. He flipped through the pages and saw that she had filled every page with a letter addressed to him.

"Thank you so much," Phil could hardly find the air to utter the sentence. "Thank you so very, very much."  
"Do you mind if I ask you something?" The man asked.

"Anything…" Phil nodded.

"Did you…love her?"

Phil did not answer right away, but sure enough, he nodded and said, "Yes, I did."

The man suddenly grew very excited and talkative, chuckling as he said, "You know, Mom always used to tell me all kinds of stories about you two. Like, the time you made an ice cream machine for a science fair and you used milk for the fuel, but that had yet to be discovered."

"It was actually a pudding dispenser, a voice activated pudding dispenser…" Phil laughed nostalgically at the old memory.

"Voice activated? Yeah, I think I remember studying that old technology back in high school." The man murmured.

"Listen, I have to get to work. It was nice meeting you." Phil said.

"It was nice meeting you too." The man replied, then after a moment of awkward silence, muttered a goodbye and left.

Phil turned to the first page of the diary then.

Dear Phil,

It's only been a few hours since you left, but I miss you already. I can't really talk to my mom about how I feel since she doesn't know about future stuff. So, I suppose I should write it down and hope that you will one day read it. You are the best friend I've ever had. You make me laugh, you make me smile, and you showed me things I never even imagined were possible. I have one request for you, Phil, that you come back and visit me someday and maybe even take me back to the future with you.

Love, Keely.

Then, he flipped to the last page…

Dear Mr. Diffy,

My mom passed away early this morning. She was just shy of turning ninety, so she lived a long life. She keeps telling me about you, though. About how you came from the future and I can't say I believed her, to be honest, but I've never known my mom to be a liar. She did always tend to repeat on particular thing on a near daily basis. She held no grudge against you for not coming back for her.


	2. Phil's Choice

Disclaimer: I don't own Phil of the Future or any characters.

"I…never went back for her? How…can that be?" Phil gasped.

"Diffy!" A man barked from the opposite side of the recognizer. Phil looked up to see his boss. "You're late!"

"Not technically, I just stopped to talk to a client." Phil explained.

"It's not your job to speak to clients. Now, get to work!" His boss snapped.

"Yes, sir," Phil nodded.

_There is no way I am letting this happen. Right after work, I'm going to look up where she is that exact moment of today, her time and then, I am going back for her. I would leave now, but I would never be able to slip passed him._

Phil shuffled onward to his office. He did not hardly do anything all day, though, and it seemed to never end. Finally, after what felt like double the amount of time he had been away from Keely, it was quitting time.

He stood outside the building, flipping through the journal. When he found the date he was looking for, his plans, and his heart, shattered.

Dear Phil,

Well, I got married today. The wedding was beautiful and my groom, he's amazing. I'm very happy, so please, whatever you do, don't interfere. I'd still like to see you again someday, as an old and very dear friend. Please, don't detest me for this. You'll always be special to me, I mean, you were my first love after all. So go on then and find a nice girl. I'd love to meet to her.

Love Keely

P.S. Happy 25th Birthday!!!

She had taped a wedding photo to the bottom of the page. All Phil could think about was how beautiful she looked and how hurt he was.

_Of course she got married…how could I have expected anything else? _

Phil lay in bed that night, now understanding completely why he had never gone to see her again.

Still, though, he was more than capable of changing the past…so, what was it going to be? Would he respect Keely's wishes and not interfere with her marriage? Or, would he fulfill his own selfish wish and make sure what he thought was right came to pass, ensuring the two would spend the rest of their lives together?  
He pondered the situation for days. Then, in one glorious moment, he realized there was a way he could do both. All he would have to do is go back the day before she met her husband, let her meet him, but still be there to give her a choice…was that really not interfering?

_Well_, he told himself, _she said not to interfere with the marriage, right_? And, they weren't married yet…so, that night, he read all the way from the first page to entry in which she announced her marriage. He found out that the cameraman for the studio she worked for had invited to her to some concert. At the time, the tickets had been for her favorite band, but Phil hadn't even heard of them. Then, after that they started dating. A year and half later…

Dear Phil,

It was so sudden! I…I was getting ready to give this huge story and nothing was going right. Five seconds left, he said. The camera came on and just as I opened my mouth to say something, he blurted, "Will you marry me?" And…I said yes! It…kind of reminded me of the day you left. Do you remember?

_So, it was the day before she started working, was it? What did that entry read? _

Dear Phil,

Tomorrow's my first day at the news studio, as you know. I am so nervous. I don't know what to wear and I don't know what to say to any of my coworkers. Now, would be the perfect time to have you here. You always knew the right thing to say to me.

Keely

…_Perfect, _Phil thought.


	3. The Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own Phil of the Future or any characters

Clothes were strewn on the bed, some on hangers, some folded, and some not folded. Keely stood at her closet, pushing those items of clothing that still hung inside back and fourth. Her style had not changed much since high school, and she knew the pop star look wasn't going to slide at work.

"I can't believe I only have one suit," She murmured, as she pulled it off the rod and held it above her head, eyeing it intently. "And I won't be able to afford any more clothes until I get paid…unless, I sell all my old clothes."

She groaned at the thought. There were pieces she couldn't part with, because they held such precious memories of her and Phil.

"That's the red dress I wore when Phil and danced in front of his house…and that's the shirt I wore when we took that trip to the future with those goggles. He once told me that was the outfit I wore when we didn't pretend to be his parents to fool the vice principal." She spoke of the events as she hung the clothes back up and folded others to put them in the dresser.

"And what you're wearing right now," A voice came from outside the open window, "Is what you were wearing the day I left."  
Keely jerked around, terrified that someone was trying to break in. Her agape mouth popped into a cheesy, girly grin.

"Phil!" She exclaimed, as he continued his ascent from the tree in her mother's yard into Keely's bedroom.

Once his feet were on the floor, she asked, "What are you doing here?"

He hesitated for a moment. If he mentioned the journal, she might want to read it, and see the page where she asked him to interfere with her marriage.

_Maybe she won't, _He thought. _ After all, she had a chance to take a peek at who she was going to marry…and she didn't. _

"Phil?"

"Well," He began. "You wrote these journals…and addressed every entry to me. To the day you died."

A shiver went down his spine, as he considered the eerie thought that the woman standing in front of him—who was just as alive as he was—was deceased in his time. He could see the same discomfort appear in her eyes.

"It said," He continued, "That I never came back to see you. So, I decided I wasn't going to let that happen."

"I know," Keely said. "After all, I've already started writing them." She pointed to one, where it lay on her nightstand. Her copy looked, to no surprise, brand new compared to his.

"So you have." He nodded, sudden displeasure growing in his voice. Soon, she would mention meeting a man and not late after, dating that man.

Or, would she?

"It's not fair, you know," She continued. "That you know all about me and I know nothing about you."  
"Oh, right," Phil grinned. "Well, what is there to say? I finished high school and went on to college to become…something of a company accountant slash computer programmer…and I've spent the rest of my days miserable behind a desk and…just thinking of you."  
"Me?" She seemed surprised. "You mean, you don't have a girlfriend?"

"Well, no…" Phil muttered. "I just felt guilty ever even thinking of anyone else. Besides, I told you that I would wait for you."

"Right, I remember. You tried to fight it to, saying I was going to be really, really old." She said.

He shrugged. "Well, I did wait for you. Isn't that all that matters?"

She wrapped her arms around him tightly, saying, "Yeah…I guess it is…thanks for coming back."

She pulled away. "So since you obviously got my message, tell me what great advice you have for me."  
"Don't sweat it. You're going to rock." Phil declared. Keely smiled.

They talked for hours more, until Phil announced it was getting late and that it was probably time for him to go. Before he left, she invited him to the studio to watch her, and he promised to be there.

"Bye," She whispered as he climbed back down the tree, but he didn't quite hear her.


	4. Keely's First Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Phil of the Future or any characters

As Phil stood smiling behind the cameraman at poor, nervous, couldn't breathe Keely, his conscience continued to gnaw at his stomach. Coming to see her was one thing, but trying to sabotage her marriage and after she told him to butt out was another. He kept asking himself, if she technically had yet to ask, then was he really going against her wishes? That question had come up for him time and time again, in one form or another. Of course, at the same time, he couldn't help but grow more and more agitated as the cameraman tried to soothe her.

_So…this is the guy? _Phil thought. _Huh…kind of a scrawny, young, punkish, pretty boy kind of guy…how did Keely ever fall for a disaster waiting to happen like this? Just listen how he talks to her! Like she's a frightened horse or something…disgusting! What even is his name?_

"You ready, Miss Teslow?" the cameraman asked. Keely nodded slowly.

"Yes, Ted." Keely replied.

"Okay, then, five, four, three, two, one…action!" Ted declared.

Keely sat silent and bugged eyed for a few seconds, then looking down on at her papers, sputtered, "Ga…good morning, everybody. My name is…uh, Ka…Keely and I will be taking over the news at this time. My name's Keely Teslow."

_Good old Keely…always making sure the world knows her name, whether she's thinking straight or not. _Phil thought with a slight grin, recalling the introduction to her old show in high school, when her name was said several times throughout.

"Last evening, a man robbed a convince store…no, no! I mean it was a jewelry store. Wait…a clothes store, in the mall. He held a gun to the cashier's head and…no; he held a knife to throat of another customer…and he threatened to call the cops if he didn't get out? No, it was the cashier who threatened to call the cops! Well, anyways…no one was hurt and a customer who was in the dressing room before and during the holdup, managed to secretly call the police on her cell phone." Keely was beginning to wish she had read her notes a few more times through. She was reminiscing of times in high school like this; her test so full of scribble marks there was no room to write the answers anymore.

"Also, Wednesday night, a woman went into labor just as a plane landed back at the airport. There was a doctor on board, who wound up delivering the baby, more on this from um, um, um…Dr. Green!" She held her breath, waiting for the signal that they were off air. When it came, she blew short and loud, and threw her face down on the table. "I made a complete idiot of myself!" She cried.

"Now, Miss Teslow, I think you did just fine. I would never be able to do what you're doing, half as well even!" Ted tried to cheer her up. A clump of hair fell from the top of her head to her left side as her head shifted, but she said nothing.

"Keely," Phil spoke. Keely raised her head slightly so she could see him. "Do you remember when you entered that song contest, and you were so nervous that I had to use..." Phil stopped what he was saying, and then continued with, "I had to sit somewhere that you could see me, so you wouldn't freeze, you were so comfortable singing to me."

"Why are you bringing this up? I already feel dumb enough!" Keely snapped.

"Well, don't remember what happened? You wound up rocking the house that night!" Phil exclaimed. Keely thought back, and smiled.

"I did, didn't I?" She cooed.

"I not quite sure how you managed to pull yourself through…but you did! Just remember what got you through that night, and maybe it will help you get through today." Phil advised.

Keely sat up and nodded, a little unsure. She took a deep breath, and Ted said, "Okay, get ready: five…four…three…two…one…action!"

"Thank you, Dr. Green. Now, the weather report," Keely spoke smoothly, and the next intermission began.

Phil smiled. _Now that's the Keely I know. _


	5. Uncertain Relationship

Disclaimer: I don't own Phil of the Future or any characters.

"Well, Teslow," The studio manager stood before Keely just as the news ended. "A little shaky at first, but the energy you brought into later…I think I've made a good choice in hiring you."  
"Thank you, sir," Keely smiled and looked at Phil. He gave her thumbs up. The studio manager stepped away.

"That was really great, Miss Teslow. You just blew me away!" Ted exclaimed. He glanced at Phil and then slowly approached Keely's table. Phil could not hear a word he was saying, but had a pretty good idea that he was asking her out. His eyes lit up when she politely touched his hand and shook her head. He watched him walk away, seemingly unfazed.

Just as he left the room, he dropped something. Keely ran to pick it up. "Ted, hey, Ted…you dropped something!" She called. She took at good look at it, then starting screaming like a boy crazy teenager.

_Oh, great, _Phil thought as Ted reentered the room.

"You like them, huh?" Ted grinned debonairly. "I was going to take my nephew, but since I haven't said anything to him yet…would you like to go?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" She screamed.

"Cool," He laughed. "I'll pick you up at seven on Friday, then." He walked away, leaving Keely clutching the tickets as if they were a newborn puppy.

Phil walked over to her and muttered, "Wait, wait…you turn the guy one minute, the next you accept cause he's got tickets to your favorite band?"

"What are you talking about? I never turned him down for anything. And how did you know these were tickets to my favorite band?" She questioned.

"Well…come on, I mean, it's pretty obvious," Phil choked. "And if he wasn't asking you out when you were over there at the table, what was he doing?"

"Trying to reassure me that I did a good job," She muttered. "Look, Phil, I don't know what's going on, but if you know something I don't, I suggest you keep that something the way it is."

"But…but what about last night?" He wondered.

"All we did was talk!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, but still you can't tell my you didn't feel what I felt." He said.

"Phil, it's flattering that you care so much about me all, but well…I think you should leave things alone and let the future be what it's supposed to be, whether or not it means us being together…or apart."

She walked away then, leaving him confused and speechless. _That's it…she just doesn't want me I suppose. I guess it is time for me to head home. I don't want to leave, though. Maybe I should still try to fight for…oh, whom am I kidding? She does not want me, and that's all there is to it. _

He left the studio and returned to the time machine. He sat at the wheel for a moment, trying to get the courage to start the engine up, but deep down wanting to just run back to Keely and explain to her that she was supposed to be with him. He could not just make that decision, for her, though.

A spark of hope rushed through him and it made him realize he was probably making a huge mistake. He flipped a journal open to the page where the entries of Ted started and hoped he find a message from Keely begging him to say. All that he saw, though, was the entry to the concert invitation was gone and the entries altered in such way that Keely knew Phil knew who Ted was when she mentioned him. It told nothing of Phil playing role in the whole scenario and he took it as a sign that it really was time for him to go. So, he returned to the exact moment of his own time in which he left.

He was up early the next morning, as he usually was. The routine that was his life was about to start to his great regret. As he stood in front of the mirror, brushing his teeth, something occurred to him.

_Of course the journal did not say anything about me at that instant because I had not left yet!_

He ran back into the bedroom and looked around. He just could not seem to find it. Frantic, he tore everything apart, looking in the most unlikely places.

_I must have left in the time machine! _He thought, and ran outside, still in his bathrobe. It too, he tore completely apart, but to no avail. The journal had simply vanished. He found, too, that box of the journals he had left behind at his home when he went to see Keely were gone too.

_Was she that upset with me that she thought not to give it to me after all? _He thought, but could not accept the explanation. It hurt too much. _No, I just lost them. Now, I need to take a deep breath, finish getting ready for work, and come home and look for it later…_

When he got to work, though, something completely unexpected happened. He found the same man who had given him the journals in the first place waiting for him there.

"Are you Phil Diffy?" The young man asked. Phil nodded and dejavu swept over him as the man told him exactly what he had told him only a few days before. Except this time instead of giving him an entire stack of journals, he handed him a single, folded up sheet of paper. The man left then, exchanging none of the pleasantries he had previously.

Phil unfolded the paper and inside he found the tickets and a note that read: 'Phil, come back. We need to talk.'

Phil returned without a moment's hesitation.


	6. Confessions and Wants

Disclaimer: I don't own Phil of the Future or any character

Phil stood leaning on the wall next to Keely's window, staring down at the floor. Keely sat at end of the bed, slumped over, holding her hands together.

"So," She murmured, "you want to tell me what's going on?"

"I can't," He grunted

"And why's that?" She inquired sadly.

"Because of something you said…way back in high school." Phil said.

"And what was that?" Keely asked.

Phil finally found the nerve to look at her and she looked up as well, "that your future should be a surprise."

"I did say," She acknowledged, "but what does that have to do with anything?"

"It has everything to with everything!" Phil exclaimed, tossing his hands up in the air.

"No, Phil, it doesn't," Keely insisted. "All that matters is what's happening right now. So tell me, why did you run off like that?"

"You…and Ted…and those tickets…I just couldn't bear the thought of you being with anyone else." Phil sighed.

"And yet, at the same time," Keely continued, "You chose to run away like a spoiled child rather than fight for what you want."

Phil didn't respond.

"Look, Phil, I don't know what's got you all shook up, but remember something you said…also way back in high school. Your future is whatever you want it to be." Keely said. She glanced at the clock then, and yawning, said, "It's getting kind of late and I have to be up early…so—

"Yeah, I'll be going then." Phil nodded.

As he started to make his way back out the window, Keely called, "Hey, just stay in this century this time, huh?"

"Alright, alright," Phil grinned.

"Oh, and by the way," She added. "About that concert Ted invited me to, well, I have another ticket."

"Okay," Phil murmured.

"It's just that, I felt really bad for snapping at you like I did, and, and—

She just knew she was blushing as bright as the sun itself.

"Don't feel bad, Keely. I'm the one in the wrong. I shouldn't have interfered." Phil admitted. "Especially considering you specifically told me not to."

"What do you mean?" Keely wondered.

"Well, you see, Keely, you actually wind up mare…," He stopped short and then sputtered, "Never mind, I shouldn't have said anything."

"Tell me, Phil." Keely commanded.

"In the journal, you wrote that you wound up marrying Ted." Phil finally admitted.

"And I specifically asked you not to interfere?" Keely inquired, displeasure growing in her voice.

"Please don't be angry!" Phil pleaded. "I mean, I'm trying to give a choice here! That's why I came back when I did."

"Give me a choice?" Keely's voice cracked. "You make a complete jerk of yourself when I agree to go out with Ted and that's giving me a choice?"

"Hey, what happened to fighting for you want?" Phil demanded.

Keely was silent for a moment, before saying, "Sometimes the best things to want are want the one you love wants."

Phil didn't quite understand. Keely realized there was more philosophy beyond her statement than logic. After a moment, he realized it too.

"That doesn't scare you then?" He whispered.

"What? What doesn't scare me?" She swallowed.

"It doesn't scare you that I love you?" He asked.

"It…it terrifies me." She choked.

"Why?" He wondered.

"It terrifies me because we come from two different worlds. You belong there and I belong here. It's taken me a long to accept that and should you have to leave again…I just couldn't handle it." She explained.

"Keely, I don't have to go anywhere. I'm not going anywhere." Phil promised.

"I'm sorry, Phil, but I've spent far too long trying to lock my feelings away. I can't risk embracing them. Please understand." Keely pleaded.

Phil was sure how to respond. Had this been the whole reasoning beyond her asking him to interfere? Not because Ted was her soul mate, but because Phil was? What was he supposed to do next? He could not go on trying to ignore her request, but he did not want to ignore what they had either. As he stood there, staring into her tearing eyes, her words came back to him.

_Sometimes the best the things to want are the things that the one you love wants. _

"Keely, is this really what you want?" Phil asked.

She turned her glance away from him.

"That's okay; you don't have to answer tonight." Phil stated. "Tomorrow I can come watch your broadcast again…if it's what you want."

"I'd like that," Keely nodded. "…and, about that concert. I'd still like for you to go. I mean, I did spend almost ten hours on the phone to get it and it did cost me like three hundred bucks."

"If it's what you really want, I'll go." Phil shrugged.

"It's what I really want." Keely confirmed.

"Well, then, it's settled." Phil said. "Now, it's about time I get out of here so you can get some sleep…if that's what you want."

"Why do you keep asking me what I want?" Keely smiled.

"Because…you deserve it," Phil stated.

Keely felt herself blushing even brighter than she had in the few minutes before.

"Seriously, though, I'd better get going." Phil asserted. "See you in the morning."

"Yeah…see you." Keely replied, as she watched up ease himself onto to the tree outside her window and slid down. She went over and watched him disappear into the shadows below. She continued to watch in the minutes after he was long gone, then in an unconscious moment, she slid the window shut, switched off the light, and then slid into bed.


	7. Breakdown

Disclaimer: I don't own Phil of the Future or any characters

The evening before the concert had come. Phil sat on the bed in his hotel room, sorting through his clothes in search of the perfect outfit, much like Keely had the night of their reunion. However, he had just the opposite problem she had had—too many suits and not exactly any concert worthy clothes. He was only a couple of blocks from downtown and so he was strongly considering browsing the stores there. At the same time, he was seriously debating whether or it was wise to show up dressed to impress. It wasn't a date after all; not for him, anyways. Still, he knew he couldn't show up in anything that currently lay scattered around him. And so he finally decided that he would go and buy something fairly cheap and simple.

Just as he started to reach for the keys to the car he was renting, which sat on the nightstand, the phone rang.

He answered, "Phil Diffy's room."

"Hey, it's me!" Keely exclaimed from the other end.

"Hey, what's up?" He smiled.

"Well, Ted and I were talking about going to get a bite to eat before the concert and so I was wondering if you wanted to come." She explained.

"Nah," he didn't hesitate to reply. It was one thing to stand next to them in front of a crowded stage with about a billion other people. It was another thing entirely to be a third wheel on a dinner a date.

"Oh, why not?" Keely wondered.

"Ah, well, you know…I, uh…I wanted to get a nap in actually since these things can go pretty late." He said. "Don't worry about me. I'll just grab a burger on my way there."

"Well, if you're sure…" Keely murmured.

"I'm sure," Phil confirmed.

"Alright, then, I guess I'll see you tonight." She replied.

"Yeah, see you later." He said.

"Bye," they said in unison, and then Keely hung up. Phil listened to the buzzing for a moment, and then with a sigh, he put the phone back on the hook. He laid down, having decided to actually take that nap rather than going out to buy something he was going to where one time.

When he finally stirred, he looked drowsily at the clock to discover the concert was starting in just fifteen minutes and to getting to the concert would take him at least forty five minutes. Not bothering to shower, shave, or even change out of his sweatpants and t-shirt he'd slept in the night before, he grabbed his keys and flew out the door.

As he started up the engine, he remembered something incredibly important. Laughing, he pulled the key out of the ignition and crawled into his RV that he'd parked his renter next to. He drove down time's highways, intended to only go back a couple of hours, but he must of missed his exit, for little did he know, he wound up going ten years into the past. Then, he fond much the same thing happening in which had happened to his family all this years ago—the time machine broke down.

Smacking the dashboard in rage, Phil grumbled, "That's what I get for buying for that waterslide guy…"


	8. Something Unexpected

Disclaimer: I don't own Phil of the Future or any characters.

"Not to worry, Barb. This is not a problem. All we have to do is change this one part, which I just happen to have a spare of." Lloyd explained as he examined the engine of his own time machine. Barb was standing off to the side, looking panicked. Phil could remember that he and Pim were waiting inside.

"Oh, thank goodness, Lloyd. I was convinced we were really going to be stuck here. I'll go tell the kids the good news!" Barb exclaimed as she turned toward the door. Her heart skipped a beat, for she discovered someone hovering behind her. "Oh, hello there, young man…so nice to meet you. There's nothing to see here. We're just you average red-blooded American family trying to fix our average red-blooded American RV."

"Mom, it's me." Phil spoke.

"Phil?" Barb whispered. Phil nodded slowly.

"Son, just look at you!" Lloyd was grinning from ear to ear. "You're…wearing sweats and smell like you haven't cleaned yourself very recently."

"Uh, yeah…that's kind of why I came to find you. I need a little help. You see, I hadn't planned on coming here, but I drove just a little too far and now I've broken down too." Phil said. "Kind of weird it happened on the same exact day as you. It's was incredibly lucky, but weird."

"I'll say," Lloyd agreed. "Not to worry, though, son. I'll have my time machine fixed in a jiffy and you can hitch a ride with us. Then you can have yours towed when you get back home."  
"Uh, Dad, I don't know how to tell you this," Phil bit his lip. "But it's going to take you a few years to fix the time machine."

"Now, son, I know it's hard to believe that your old man could actually be capable of something cool, but I do know a thing or two about fixing stuff." Lloyd boasted.

"No, Dad, it's not that. It's just that I lived it and you guys are going to be stranded here for awhile." Phil said.

"No, son, that's impossible. All I have to do is change this one here part and we're off. Trust me." Lloyd replied.

"Dad, if you had the part all along then why did we stay here?" Phil questioned.

Lloyd pondered Phil's question a moment, then said, "Barb, why don't you stay here with the kids while I go and take a look at Phil's machine. I'll try not to take too long."

"Okay," Barb nodded. "We'll be waiting right here."

"Now, where did you park it son?" Lloyd wondered. Phil murmured something about it being a little ways away, but how it was certainly within walking distance as he led the way back to the hotel. They arrived about twenty minutes later and Lloyd got right down to business.

"Did you rent from that waterslide guy?" Lloyd questioned as he lifted up the hood.

"Yeah," Phil responded. "It was cheap and easy to get a hold of. And I had someplace I really needed to be."

"Then it's just as I suspected. You see, your mom and couldn't really afford much more than what we've got right now. That's why we went with the waterslide guy. A friend of mine warned me about how that place is notorious for having this one specific faulty part on their machines and advised me to buy a spare just in case. And so…there you have it. All I have to is loosen this one…gotta to jerk on it a little too. Aw, there it's out. Now, I'll just—

"Dad, wait, why are just fixing mine? Why don't we just all ride back together like Mom suggested?" Phil wondered.

"You said it yourself, son. The family's got a few years to live out here and I imagine this is just what made that happen in the first place. Unless, of course, you strongly advise that we all get out of here as fast as we can." Lloyd said.

_That would certainly make my life a whole lot easier. I mean, if I don't ever meet Keely, then I'll have to get caught up in this mess in the first place. But…somehow, I can't bring myself to do that. Life without Keely…? Come on, Phil, all you have to say is those seven little words: I think we should all go together. Then, you'll never have to deal with the pain of losing Keely to someone else._

"Phil, it's your call. Either I screw this part in right here, right now. Or we go back to the others and we all head back to our rightful times." Lloyd spoke.

"Dad, I think you should stay. Trust me. It'll be worth it." Phil replied.

"Alright, then, I'm going to hold you to that. Now, all I have to do is stick this is there, and voila, you're off, son." Lloyd explained.

"Thanks, Dad." Phil said.

"No problem, son. Just be sure to stop in a see your old man once you get home, okay?" Lloyd requested.

Phil hesitated for a moment, the choked out, "Sure, Dad…it's been too long anyways."

"Until, son," Lloyd murmured, putting the hood down.

"Yeah, until then," It was all Phil could do to fight the tears as he watched his Dad walk away from him for the very last time.


	9. Nobody Knows

Disclaimer: I don't own Phil of the Future or any characters

"Phil, I was beginning to wonder if you were even going to show up. They started letting people in half an hour ago!" Keely hissed.

"I'm sorry, Keely, I really am. But you are not going to believe what just happened to me!" Phil exclaimed.

"Oh really, what?" Ted inquired.

_Oh right…he's here too…_

"You know what. Never mind. It can wait, really." Phil insisted.

"Are you sure?" Keely wondered.

"Yeah, now come on! We'll never get to our seats at this rate…"

And so Keely, Phil, and Ted spent one unforgettable night rocking and rolling along with that famous rock band together. Nobody wanted the night to end. Not even Phil. He was just happy that we got to be there with her.

Ted got a frantic phone call about halfway through. The team needed him down at the studio and so the trip just decided to cut their evening short. Back at Keely's house, Phil shared his story.

"You mean you…Phil, is really just knowing me really worth all this?" Keely was crying by the time Phil's story had reached its end. He nodded, too choked up himself by then to say anything further. She continued, "You know, I don't know what's going to happen next. I don't know if I'm going to wind up with you, or Ted, or someone else entirely. All I know is that fate as given us another chance, and I think the least we can do is give this a try. Not to mention, we do have a lot of catching up to do, so what you say? It's still early. Wanna go get some ice cream?"

"You know, that sounds great." Phil replied. "But, maybe, for right now, we should just go as friends. I mean, we don't rush into anything, right?"

"Right," Keely agreed. "For the time being, we're still just friends."

_Well, so what if this little story didn't end with the prince and the princess riding away together on a white horse? And who says the prince and princess can't just be friends? That's not say Keely and I won't have our happy ending, it's just saying what Keely already has. Nobody knows what going to happen next, not even a future guy like me. But that's okay. Life should be full of surprises. _

_Right now and that really matters is the here and now—just me, Keely, and a big bowl of messy, drippy, ice cold ice cream._


	10. The End

Disclaimer: I don't own Phil of the Future or any characters

_Seventy Years Later: _

"Hey, honey…how you doing?"

"Oh, alright, I guess. Just looking at mom's old diary and thinking about all the times I used to see her writing it. You know, she told me something really weird about this book today. I really didn't understand what she meant."

"Oh…what did she say?"

"She said something about this book was what brought Dad back."

"Back from where?"

"I have no idea. Then she went on to tell me that she was scared to death that if she didn't make some attempt to write it _again _apparently, he would never come back."

"Huh…"

"So, now I'm sitting here reading it and this is where it gets really weird. This whole book is filled with stories about her and some guy named Ted and there's this one passage where she asked my dad not to interfere with her marriage."

"Was she have another husband before him?"

"Not if she was still married to him up to this day. Oh, but it get weirder still. Do you know what she asked me to do with this?"

"What's that?"

"Give it to your dad from the year 2121."

"Well, you know she hasn't exactly been what you'd call lucid these past few months."

"I know, but that's not even the weirdest thing of all."

"Okay, so what is?"

"I think…I think I'm going to write a little something to my dad myself."

"Oh…well, you do what you want, Honey. I mean, what harm could it do?"

"Yeah…yeah…I think will, you I think I will write him. You got pen?"

"Uh…here."

"Thanks, sweet heart. Now then…_Dear…Mr. …Diffy…_"


	11. Author's Note

Disclaimer: I don't own Phil of the Future or any characters

SlickNickShady has expressed some confusion with the end of the story, so my answer to the question did Phil and Keely wind up together is: yes. The son simply chose to address the father, that being Phil, as Dear Mr. Diffy to play along with Keely's little game. He couldn't write "Dear Dad" because that would take away from the whole idea that Keely lied to make Phil jealous, and thus make him return.

Now, originally Keely did wind up with Ted. Recall from the earlier chapters that the son wrote "she was never angry that you never came back to her". But, as soon as Phil returned, that line naturally disappeared. It does, however, prove that Keely was originally with Ted.

So, basically what happened is Phil returned to Keely to win back her heart because he knew she'd married another man. Because he was motivated to return, that gave him and Keely a second chance to be together. And of course, they did inevitably wind up together.

Now, this were it gets confusing. Although Phil and Keely were together in the end, she knew the only reason he returned was because of the journal. She feared that she did not write the journal again, he might never return. And she knew the only 100% guaranteed way he would return is if he came to read about the whole marrying Ted and not interfering thing again.

I'm sure we all know Phil would have returned regardless of what Keely had written, but the question is does Keely know that? She waited for him what was probably less than two years (she was about nineteen or twenty in this story and I believe they were seniors when the show ended?), but that would have been a long two years. She would have begun to trust in him less and less. Although she would have come to trust her husband, she perhaps did not ever come to completely trust the young Phil we follow in this story. Basically, she felt if she played all her cards exactly the same way, there was a slim chance of him either ignoring her or putting off his visit (and the longer he put it off, the less likely he would be to return).

Phil could not have returned the journals she'd given him to ultimately give back to him because he never had them. The fact that after he ran away she only gave him the letter, suggests that he never even received the journals. That in that segment of time that played out, Keely never wrote the journals and so she had no choice but to write them again. They had somehow ceased to exist.

I do apologize to anyone who saw the line in that chapter where he received the letter about the grandson having that box. He did _not_ have a box, I just think I went off on a different thought and forgot what I'd just written. It will be promptly deleted.

I know time travel can get pretty messy, but that's what I love about it. Anyways, I hope that clears up any confusion.


End file.
